Captain Underpants 1
by Brockster550
Summary: This is a story where Mr. Krupp has a niece who shares the same mischievous and silly streak personality as George & Harold do. She also takes to do the coloring for the comic books they make, while George and Harold still do the writing and drawing respectively. No copyright intended. I just own the fanfic.


The Incredible Adventures Of Captain Underpants

fanfic by: Brockster550

No copyright intended, I just own the fanfic

Ch. 1

George, Harold and Emily

Meet George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Emily Krupp. George is the kid on the left with the tie and the flat top. Harold is the one on the right with the t-shirt and the bad haircut. Emily is the only girl in the middle with shoulder-length blonde hair kept straight, a polka dot blouse and a red overall skirt. Remember that now.

George, Harold and Em (George and Harold's nickname for Emily) were best friends. They had alot in common. They lived right next door to one another and they were all in the same fourth grade class at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. George, Harold and Em were responsible kids, whenever anything went wrong, George, Harold and Em were usually responsible. But don't get the wrong idea about these three. George, Harold and Em were actually very nice kids. They were good, sweet and lovable. Well okay, maybe they weren't so sweet and lovable, but they were good nonetheless.

It's just that George, Harold and Em had a silly streak a mile long, and that streak was usually hard to control. Sometimes it would get them into big trouble, and once it got them into big, big trouble. But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story.

Ch. 2

Tree House Comix Inc.

After a hard day of cracking jokes, pulling pranks and causing mayhem at school, George, Harold and Em liked to rush to the old treehouse in George's backyard. Inside the treehouse were three big, old, fluffy chairs, a table, a cupboard crammed with junk food, a small refrigerator full of cans of soda pop, and a padlocked crate filled with pencils, pens, boxes and boxes of crayons, and stacks and stacks of paper.

Now Harold loved to draw, Em loved to color, and George loved to make up stories. Together the three kids would spend hours and hours writing, drawing and coloring their very own comic books. Over the years, they have created hundreds of comic books starring their very own superheroes. First there was "Dog Man," then came "Timmy The Talking Toilet," and who could ever forget "The Amazing Cow Lady." But the all time greatest superhero they ever made up had to be "The Amazing Captain Underpants." George came up with the idea.

"Most superheroes look like they are flying around in their underwear," he said. "Well, this guy actually is flying around in his underwear."

The three kids laughed, intrigued by the idea.

"Yeah," laughed Harold. "He could fight with Wedgie Power."

Em giggled. "He can also fight for truth, justice and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony." she said.

George, Harold and Em spent entire afternoons writing, drawing and coloring comic book adventures about Captain Underpants. He was their coolest superhero ever. Luckily for the three kids, the secretary at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School was much too busy to keep an eye on the copy machine. So whenever they got a chance, George, Harold and Em would sneak into the office to run off several hundred copies of their latest Captain Underpants adventure. After school, they sold their homemade comic books on the playground for 50 cents each.

Ch. 3

Mean Old Mr. Krupp

Do you see that old guy looking out the window up there? That's Mr. Krupp, the principal and Emily's uncle.

Now Mr. Krupp was the meanest and sourest principal in the whole history of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He hated laughter and singing. He hated the sounds of children playing at recess. In fact, he hated children altogether (all except his sweet little niece, Emily, and Melvin Sneedly, the school brainiac). And guess which two children Mr. Krupp hated most of all (the ones who he believes is turning his niece into a delinquent). If you guessed George and Harold, you're right. Mr. Krupp hated George and Harold. He hated their silly attitudes, their wisecracks, and their constant giggling. He especially hated those awful Captain Underpants comic books. Mr. Krupp preferred that his niece hang out with Melvin (who, in his opinion, was a good egg), but Em hated him because he was also notorious for being the school tattle tale.

"I'm going to get those boys one day." Mr. Krupp vowed. "One day very, very soon."

Ch. 4

One Day Very, Very Soon

Remember when I told you that George, Harold and Em's "silly streak" got them into big, big trouble once. Well, this is the story of how it happened. And how some huge pranks (and a little blackmail) turned their principal into the coolest superhero of all time. It was the day of the big football game against the Horwitz Knuckleheads and the Stubinville Stinkbugs. The bleachers were filled with fans.

The cheerleaders ran onto the field and began shaking their pom poms. A fine black dust drifted out of their pom poms and settled all around them.

"Gimme a K." shouted the cheerleaders.

"K." repeated the fans.

"Gimme an N." shouted the cheerleaders.

"N." repeated the fans.

"Gimme an... a-ah-ah-A-ACHOO." sneezed the cheerleaders.

"A-ah-ah-A-ACHOO." repeated the fans.

The cheerleaders sneezed, and sneezed, and sneezed some more. They couldn't stop sneezing.

"Hey!" shouted a fan from the bleachers. "Somebody sprinkled black pepper into the cheerleaders pom poms!"

"I wonder who did that?" asked another fan.

The cheerleaders ran off the field, sneezing and dripping with mucus as the marching band took their places. But when the marching band began playing, streams of bubbles began blowing out of their instruments. Bubbles were everywhere! Up and down the field, the marching band slipped and slid, leaving behind a trail of big bubbly foam.

"Hey!" shouted a fan from the bleachers. "Somebody poured bubble bath into the marching bands instruments."

"I wonder who did that?" asked another fan.

Soon the football teams took the field. The Knuckleheads kicked the ball. Up, up, up went the ball. The ball sailed higher and higher into the clouds and kept right on going until nobody could see it anymore.

"Hey!" shouted a fan from the bleachers. "Somebody filled the game ball with helium!"

"I wonder who did that?" asked another fan.

But the missing ball didn't make a difference because at that moment, the Knuckleheads were rolling around the field, scratching and itching like crazy.

"Hey!" shouted the coach. "Somebody replaced our deep heating muscle rub lotion with Mr. Prankster's extra scratchy itching cream."

"We wonder who did that!?" shouted the fans in the bleachers.

The whole afternoon went on pretty much the same way, with everybody shouting from "Hey, somebody put sea monkeys in the lemonade!" to "Hey, somebody glued all the bathroom doors shut!" Before long, most of the fans in the bleachers had gotten up and left. The big game had been forfeited and everyone in the entire school was miserable. Everyone, that is, except for three giggling kids crouching beneath the shadows of the bleachers.

"Those were our best pranks yet!" laughed Harold.

"Yep!" chuckled George. "They'll be hard to top, thats for sure!"

"No doubt about that," Em giggled. "Well, I just hope we don't get busted for this."

"Don't worry," said George. "We covered our tracks very well. There's no way we'll get busted."

Ch. 5

Busted!

The next day at school, an annoucement came over the loud speakers: " **George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Emily Krupp, please report to Principal Krupp's office at once**."

"Uh-oh!" said Harold.

"I don't like the sound of that." said Em.

"Don't worry guys," said George. "They can't prove anything."

George, Harold and Em entered Mr. Krupp's office and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. The three kids have been in this office together countless times before, but this time was different, Mr. Krupp was smiling. As long as the three have known Mr. Krupp, they have never seen him smile, well maybe Em has on some occasions, but not like this. Mr. Krupp knew something.

"I didn't see you kids at the big football game yesterday!" Mr. Krupp said.

"Uh, N-N-Noooo!" Harold nervously replied.

"W-W-We d-d-didn't feel like watching it!" Em exclaimed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"So w-w-we w-w-went home!" George said.

"Aww, that's too bad, you kids missed a good game," said Mr. Krupp.

The three kids looked at one another, trying not to look guilty.

"Lucky for you, I have a video tape of the whole thing, with a little editing." Mr. Krupp went on.

So the principal turned on the tv, then he put the tape into the VCR and pressed the play button. A black and white image appeared on the screen. It was an overhead shot of only George and Harold sprinkling pepper into the cheerleaders pom poms. The next shot showed, again only George and Harold, pouring bubble bath into the marching bands instruments.

"How do you like the pre-game show?" asked Mr. Krupp with a devilish grin.

George eyed the tv screen in terror, he couldn't answer. Harold's eyes were glued to the floor, he couldn't look. Em had her eyes on the two in guilt, she couldn't bear it. She knew her uncle would only focus on George and Harold, her best friends (which explained why she was edited out). The tape went on, revealing all of only George and Harold's "behind the scenes" antics. By now, all three kids were eyeing the floor, squirming nervously and dripping with sweat. Mr. Krupp turned off the tv.

"You know," said Mr. Krupp. "Ever since you boys have come to this school and ruined my niece's mind, it's been one prank after another. First, you put dissected frogs in the jello salad at the parent teacher banquet. Then you made it snow in the cafeteria. Then you rigged all the intercoms so they played 'Weird Al Yankovic' songs full blast for six hours straight."

George and Harold were terrified. Em kept looking at George and Harold, and then her uncle, with heavy guilt. She had no idea what her uncle could do to George and Harold.

"For four long years you two have been running amok this school, and I haven't been able to prove anything, until now." Mr. Krupp said while holding the video tape in his hand. "I took the liberty of installing tiny video surveillance cameras around the school. I knew I'd catch you two in the act one day. I just didn't know it would be so easy."

Ch. 6

A Little Blackmail

Principal Krupp sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself for a long time. Finally, George got up the courage to speak.

"W-What are you going to do with that tape?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" laughed Mr. Krupp. "I thought long and hard about what to do with this tape. First, I thought I'd send copies to your parents."

George and Harold gulped and sank deep into their chairs, while Em shook her head.

"Then," Mr. Krupp continued. "I thought I'd send a copy to the school board. I could get you both expelled for this."

George and Harold sank deeper into their chairs, while Em gave her uncle pleading eyes.

"Finally," Mr. Krupp went on. "I came to an ultimate decision. I think the football team would be very curious to find out just **who** was responsible for yesterday's fiasco. I think I'll send a copy to them."

Finally, George, Harold and Em leaped out of their chairs and onto their knees with pleading hands.

"No, don't do it uncle!" cried Em. "The team will kill them if they find out. George and Harold won't make it next week."

"Yeah!" begged Harold. "We can't let them find out!"

"Otherwise, they'll kill us every day for the rest of our lives!" George stated with fear in his voice.

Mr. Krupp laughed and laughed.

"Please have mercy!" cried the three kids. "We'll do anything!"

"Anything?!" asked Mr. Krupp with delight. He opened a drawer, pulled out a list of demands and tossed them at George and Harold. "If you don't want to be dead as long as you live, you'll follow these rules exactly."

George and Harold carefully looked over the list, stunned at what they were now forbidden to do.

"And Emily, I want you to stay away from these two forever and spend time with Melvin." Mr. Krupp ordered his niece.

Em gasped in horror, she would never see George and Harold again.

"This," George gasped. "This is blackmail!"

"Call it what you like," snapped Principal Krupp. "But if you three don't follow that list exactly, then this tape becomes the property of the Horwitz Knuckleheads."

Ch. 7

Crime, Punishment and Torture

It was pure torture for the three of them. Em (or what her uncle preferred to call her Emily) had to hang out with Melvin the tattle tale poindexter and pretend to like him or George and Harold would suffer. Melvin tried to impress Em with 'the amazing world of science,' but she didn't show any real interest. As for George and Harold, they have to be obedient slaves and be on good behavior.

At 6:00 AM, the next morning, George and Harold dragged themselves out of bed and walked over to Mr. Krupp's house and began washing his car. George then went around the yard pulling up all the weeds and crabgrass he could find, while Harold cleaned the rest of Mr. Krupp's car by scrubbing the tires. Afterward, they cleaned the gutters and washed all the windows on Mr. Krupp's house. At school, George and Harold sat up straight in class, paid attention, and spoke only when spoken to. They didn't tell jokes, they didn't pull pranks, they didn't even smile nor laugh. Their teacher kept pinching herself over and over again.

"I just know this is a dream." she said.

Em was sitting in the middle row, next to Melvin (even though she normally sat next to George and Harold), so her uncle wouldn't give the video tape to the football team. She looked at George and Harold suffering (since they weren't allowed to laugh nor smile), and started coming up with plans on what could be done to get them (and herself) out of this mess.

At lunch, after they finish their meals, George and Harold headed over to Mr. Krupp's office to vacuum it and polish his desktop. At recess, the boys headed back to iron his tie and clip his fingernails. Each spare moment in the boys' daily schedule is to cater to Mr. Krupp's every whim. After school, George and Harold walked back to Mr. Krupp's house to mow the lawn, tend his garden, and started painting the front of his house. At sunset, Mr. Krupp came out to hand each boy a stack of books.

"Gentlemen," he said. "I have asked your teachers to give you both extra homework. Now go home, study hard and I'll see you back here at 6:00 tomorrow morning. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Thank you sir." moaned the boys.

George and Harold walked home dead tired. They finally made it back to the treehouse (where they felt they could work on their extra homework without too much distraction). When George opened the door, he saw that Em was sitting at their drawing table, waiting for them (she felt that this was the only way she could see George and Harold without her uncle knowing), making George and Harold drop their respective stack of books.

"Its good to see you Em, its been a long day for us!" George said, surprised.

"Yeah!" said Harold, also surprised. "We had to do alot of chores for your uncle, and it was rough."

"It feels great to be called by my nickname again!" said Em. "That Melvin tried to get me into science. He could also try to do something funny if given the chance."

"Don't worry guys," Harold stated. "We only have to do this for eight more years, then we can move to some far-off land where they'll never find us, maybe Antarctica."

"I have a better idea." said George.

He took out a piece of paper and showed it to Harold and Em. It was an old magazine ad for the 3-D Hypno Ring.

"How is this going to help us?" asked Harold.

"All we have to do is hypnotize Mr. Krupp." said George. "We'll make him give us the video tape and forget that this whole mess ever happened."

"This is great you guys!" said Em ecstatically. "It won't hurt my uncle, will it?"

"Don't worry, Em," said George. "It will just make him dizzy."

"Okay, that's good." said Em with relief in her voice.

"The best part is that we only have to wait four to six weeks for delivery." said George.

Ch. 8

Four To Six Weeks Later

After four to six weeks of backbreaking slave labor, grueling homework assignments, along with humiliating (and disgusting for Em) behavior at school, a package arrived in George's mailbox from the Li'l Wiseguy Novelty Company. It was the 3-D Hypno Ring.

"Hallelujah!" cried George as he put the ring on over a finger. "It's everything I hoped for!"

"Let me see, let me see!" said Em with excitement.

"Don't look directly at it," warned George. "You don't want to get hypnotized, do you?"

"Do you really think it works," asked Harold. "Do you really think we can amaze our friends, control our enemies and take over the world, just like the ad says?"

"It had sure better," said George. "Or else we have just wasted four whole bucks."

"Would it be a better idea for me to do the hypnotizing on my uncle?" asked Em.

"Yeah, I think that's better." stated George.

"That way, he won't think me and George are on to something." said Harold.

The next morning at 6:00 AM, George and Harold went over to Mr. Krupp's house to wash his car and re-shingle his roof. George and Harold decided to be on good behavior again, while Em still continued to hang out with Melvin, so her uncle wouldn't get suspicious and be tempted to give the video tape to the football team. Melvin (who has a crush on Em) even tried to kiss her, but she naturally resisted.

"No Melvin, I'm not into that!" Em insisted seriously.

"Oh come on!" whined Melvin, who is about to throw a tantrum.

"No means no Melvin! I'm not that kind of girl." Em insisted again.

Melvin then walked away, now actually throwing a tantrum, causing other students to look at him, surprised to see Melvin the school brainiac acting that way. Em, on the other hand, was relieved that he went away, so she walked up to George and Harold at lunch, waiting in line. Making sure no one (or at least Melvin nor Mr. Krupp) were watching, George handed the 3-D Hypno Ring to Em.

"After school, wait outside my uncle's office and I'll give you both the signal that it's safe to come in." Em advised.

"Okay Em, this is a great idea." said George and Harold at the same time.

Ch. 9

The 3-D Hypno Ring

The rest of the day ticked by slowly for George, Harold and Em, they couldn't wait to hypnotize Principal Krupp, so they can get the tape out of his clutches. The three kids started walking to the office as soon as the bell started ringing. Em walked a little further ahead, to avoid suspicions. She peeked in through the office window, luckily the secretary wasn't there so they went in. George and Harold waited by the secretary's desk, while Em went into her uncle's office.

"Emily, what are you doing in here?" asked Mr. Krupp fondly.

"I just wanted to show this cool ring, uncle." Em stated, holding the 3-D Hypno Ring out at him so he can look. "It has some weird, but cool patterns on it, if you look closely at it, you'll be able to see it."

"Well, could you hold it still? I can't see the darn thing at all." insisted Mr. Krupp.

"Well, I have to move it back and forth uncle, or else it won't work." explained Em.

Mr. Krupp's eyes followed the ring back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"You have to keep staring deeper into the ring." instructed Em. "Deeper, deeeeeper, deeeeeeeeeeeeper!" Mr. Krupp continued staring at the ring.

"You're getting sleepy." Em went on. "Veeeeryyyyyyy sleeeeeepyyyyyyy."

"I'mmmmmmmmmmmmsoooooooooooosleeeeeeepyyyyyyy!" mumbled Mr. Krupp.

Mr. Krupp closed his eyes and began to snore. Em gave a thumbs up that signalled to George and Harold that it was safe to come in. George and Harold walked in while the hypnotized Mr. Krupp was still sleeping.

"You are under our spell. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and obey our every command." stated Em. _Snap!_

"Iwiiillllllllllllobeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!" mumbled Mr. Krupp.

"Alright, do you still have that video tape of George and Harold?" asked Em.

"Yeeesssssssss!" mumbled Mr. Krupp.

"Well, hand it over uncle!" instructed Em.

Mr. Krupp unlocked the bottom file cabinet drawer, reached in, grabbed the tape and handed it to Em. She gave the tape to George, who stuffed it into his backpack. Harold took a different video tape out of his backpack and put it in the drawer.

"What's that video?" asked George.

"It's one of my little sister's old Boomer The Purple Dragon sing-a-long videos." said Harold.

"Nice touch." said George.

Harold bent down to close the drawer before catching a glimpse of what else was inside. "Woah, look at all the stuff in here!" Harold said, while George and Em came to see.

The file cabinet was filled with everything Mr. Krupp had taken from them (or at least from George and Harold) over the years. There were slingshots, whoopee cushions, skateboards, fake doggy doo doo, and even a big stack of Captain Underpants comic books. The three kids read some of the comics, then got Mr. Krupp (who was still in a trance) into believing he was a chicken and then a monkey. The final stroke came when Harold decided to make Mr. Krupp think he is Captain Underpants, he even tore down a red curtain with dots on it to use as a cape.

"Tra-la-laaaaaaaa!" he sang.

George, Harold and Em began laughing so hard that their sides started hurting and they rolled over on the floor. Then George pulled himself up for another look.

"HEY!" shouted George. "Where did he go?!"

The three kids ran to the window. They saw a pudgy old guy in his underwear and cape, running away.

Em began to panic: "B-b-bubba bobba hob-hobba hobba wah wah!"

"Uh oh, I think she's brain fried!" said George.

Harold went to get some water and splashed it on Em's face, bringing her back to reality.

"Mr. Krupp!" shouted Harold. "Come back here!"

"He won't answer to that," said George. "He thinks he's Captain Underpants now."

"Oh no!" gasped Em as she buried her face into her hands in guilt.

"We have to stop him, he's probably running off to fight crime." said George.

"No way!" said Harold.

"Look, he could get killed out there." said George seriously. Harold and Em were unmoved.

"Or else," George went on. "We could get in big trouble."

"You're right!" said Harold. "We've got to go after him."

The boys packed up their slingshots and got their skateboards out, and also packed the fake doggy doo doo (since they never know when it's going to come in handy), while Em stuffed her uncle's clothes and toupee into her backpack. The three kids threw their respective skateboards down next to the flagpole, while they slid down it one by one.

Ch. 10

The Big Bang

George, Harold and Em managed to find Captain Underpants, who was about to use wedgie power on two bank robbers if they wouldn't surrender. The robbers burst out laughing and were arrested by the responding police officers. They attempt to cuff Captain Underpants, until the three kids skateboard to whisk him to safety.

"Stop!" cried the cops with worry. But it was too late. George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants were gone.

"That was a close one!" Harold said with relief in his voice.

"Alright!" George stated. "Let's de-hypnotize him quick before something else... (KA-BOOM)... happens!"

A huge explosion came from the rare crystal shop across the street. Heavy smoke poured out of the building. Two robots with one stolen crystal emerged from the smoke and jumped into a van.

"Did I just see two robots get into a van?" asked Harold.

"Well, up until this point it was almost unbelievable." said George.

"Well, believable or not, we are not getting involved," insisted Em. "I repeat, we are **not** getting involved!"

Suddenly, Captain Underpants jumped in front of the van. "STOP, in the name of underwear!" he ordered.

"Oh no!" Em cried. "I think we're involved!"

The robots started up the van and swerved around Captain Underpants. The van brushed on Captain Underpants' cape and, unfortunately, it got caught. With a mighty jerk, Captain Underpants flipped backward, and the van pulled him along as it drove.

"GRAB HIM!" cried George.

The three kids skateboarded with all their might and grabbed Captain Underpants by the ankles.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!" the three kids cried as the van drove and dragged them through the city streets.

"Mommy." said a little boy sitting on a city bench. "I just saw two robots driving a van with a guy in his underwear hanging off the back by a red cape, pulling two boys and a girl on skateboards behind him with his feet!"

"How do you expect me to believe such a ridiculous story?" asked his mother.

After a while, the van finally came to a screeching halt in front of an old abandoned warehouse. The sudden stop caused Captain Underpants to flip over and crash through the front door.

"Well, well, well!" said a strange voice inside the warehouse. "It looks as if we have a visitor!"

Ch. 11

Dr. Diaper

George, Harold and Em hid behind the van until the coast was clear. Then they sneaked up to the front door and peeked in through the hole. Captain Underpants was tied up, with the two robots standing guard, and a strange little man wearing a diaper was laughing maniacally.

"I am the evil Dr. Diaper!" the strange little man told Captain Underpants. "And you'll be the first to witness my takeover of the world!"

Dr. Diaper placed the stolen crystal onto a large machine called the Laser Matic 2000. He pushed the "on" button, and a laser beam hit the crystal, reflecting upward through a small hole in the ceiling.

"In exactly twenty minutes, this laser beam will blow up the moon and send huge chunks crashing down onto every major city in the world," Dr. Diaper went on. "Then, I'll rise from the rubble and take over the world." Dr. Diaper started laughing again with excitement.

"Oh no!" Em said as quietly as possible. "What are we going to do?"

"Only one thing can help us." George stated.

"What's that?" asked Harold.

"Fake doggy doo doo." said George.

Harold took out the fake doggy doo doo from his backpack and handed it to George while George got out his slingshot to put the fake doggy doo doo on it.

"Careful!" warned Em. "The fate of the entire planet is in our hands."

With careful and precise aim, George shot the fake doggy doo doo through the hole and across the room. It then landed with a " _plop_!" right at the feet of Dr. Diaper.

"Yeeesssss!" whispered George, Harold and Em happily, in unison.

Dr. Diaper turned around to see the fake doggy doo doo at his feet, and turned bright red.

"Oh, dear me." he cried. "I'm dreadfully embarrassed, please excuse me." He began to waddle towards the restroom.

"This has never happened to me before, I assure you!" he said. "I guess with all the excitement, I just... I just. Oh dear... oh dear!"

While Dr. Diaper was off changing himself, George, Harold and Em sneaked into the warehouse. Immediately the robots detected the three.

"Destroy the intruders!" said the robots. "Destroy the intruders!"

The three screamed as they ran to the back of the warehouse. Luckily George found three boards and gave two of them to Harold and Em.

"I sure hope we don't have to resort to graphic violence!" said Em.

"Me, too." said George.

"Same here." said Harold.

Ch. 12

The Escape

After defeating the robots, George, Harold and Em untied Captain Underpants.

"Come on!" said Harold. "We've got to get out of here."

"Wait!" said Captain Underpants, pointing to the machine. "We have to save the world first."

The four heroes looked frantically all around the laser matic 2000, trying to find a way to shut it down and stop the otherwise inevitable disaster. Harold then spots a lever on the left of the machine.

"Hmm, this might be the lever we want." he said, so he pulled the self-destruct lever with all his might.

Suddenly, the machine started to shake and sputter. The laser beam turned off as pieces of the machine began to fly off in different directions.

"It's going to blow!" cried Em. "Run for your lives!"

"Not so fast!" said Dr. Diaper angrily, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Look at this, you demolished my robots, you destroyed my laser matic 2000, and you ruined my one chance to take over the world. But you won't live to tell the tale." He pulled out his Diaper Matic 2000 Ray Gun and pointed it at George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants.

Captain Underpants quickly stretched a pair of underwear and shot it at Dr. Diaper. The underwear landed right on the evil doctor's head.

"Help!" cried Dr. Diaper. "I can't see, I can't see."

George, Harold and Em ran out of the warehouse as fast as they could.

"Great shot Captain Underpants." said George.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, where did you get the extra pair of underwear?" asked Harold.

"What extra pair?" said Captain Underpants, who is wearing a barrel over himself.

"Never mind that." said George. "Now let's all get out of here before that laser matic 2000 thing ex... (KA-BOOM)... explodes."

The laser matic 2000 blew up, tearing apart the old warehouse. It also sent flaming shards of hot metal into the skies in all directions. Fire fell from the sky as well and the earth also crumbled beneath their feet.

"Oh no!" cried Em. "We're all doomed!"

They got away.

Ch. 13

Back To School

George, Harold, Em and Captain Underpants made a quick stop outside the police station. They tied Dr. Diaper to a lamppost and attached a note saying "Arrest Me" to him.

"There!" said Captain Underpants. "That ought to explain everything."

George, Harold and Em then led Captain Underpants back to Jerome Horwitz Elementary School.

"Why are we going here?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Well," explained George. "You have to do some undercover work here."

"Yeah." said Em, pulling her uncle's clothes out of her backpack and handing them to Harold.

"Put these clothes on and make it snappy." he said. Em also handed her uncle's toupee to Harold, who handed it to the Waistband Warrior.

"Don't forget your hair." Harold continued.

Captain Underpants quickly got dressed behind the bushes and walked out.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked.

"Pretty good!" said George. "Now try to look real mad."

Captain Underpants made the nastiest face he could.

"You know, he kinda looks like Mr. Krupp." said Harold.

"Harold, he is Mr. Krupp." stated George.

"Oh yeah!" said Harold. "I almost forgot."

In no time at all, they were all back in Mr. Krupp's office, and closed the door so they could get Captain Underpants de-hypnotized without distraction. Em got out her hand with the 3-D Hypno Ring on it and started moving it back and forth with Captain Underpants' eyes following it.

"Okay Captain Underpants, you are now Mr. Krupp." said Em.

"Don't forget to snap your fingers." reminded George.

"Oh yeah," remembered Em, she then snapped her fingers. "You are now Mr. Krupp."

"Who's Mr. Krupp?" asked Captain Underpants.

"Oh no," said George with a worried look. "It's not working!"

"Guys, my parents will bite my head off if they see my uncle like this." Em stated with worry.

"Well, we just need to read the instruction manual for the ring." George stated.

They all looked around for the instruction manual. George even checked his pants pocket, but neither he, Harold nor Em could find it.

"Oh no, I think I lost it." said George.

"You WHAT?!" Em gasped. "Oh no, I think I'm having another brain fry!"

"Brain fry?!" George realized. "Brain fry! Em, you're a genius."

Em smiled and blushed a little at the comment.

"Brain fry?" asked Harold.

"Yeah." said George. "I think brain fry is another word for hypnotize. I remember you splashing water on Em's face to bring her back to reality, before leaving to go after Captain Underpants. This gives me an idea."

George removed some flowers from a vase and poured all the water out onto Captain Underpants' head.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Harold.

"I saw them do this in a cartoon once, so it's gotta work." said George.

After a few minutes, Mr. Krupp slowly came to.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "Why am I all wet? Emily, why are you with these two?"

Em just hugged her uncle. George and Harold have never been so glad to see Mr. Krupp in their lives.

"I'm so happy I could cry." said Harold.

"Well, you're gonna cry when I give that video tape to the football team." shouted Mr. Krupp. "I've had it with you two."

He unlocked the file cabinet and took the "tape" out.

"You boys are dead meat!" said Mr. Krupp, holding the tape in his hand, then he turned to Em. "Come with me, Emily." Mr. Krupp headed over to the gym.

Before leaving, Em gave both boys a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks guys, I gotta go, see ya at the treehouse." Em said with relief in her voice.

She then followed her uncle to the gym. It took a few minutes for the boys to snap back into reality. They were as red as tomatoes and it also took a few minutes before they could relax.

"Wait'll the football team see's that video." said Harold.

"Yeah," said George. "I sure hope they like singing purple dragons."

George suddenly felt something in his shirt pocket. "Hey!" George noticed. "I found the 3-D Hypno Ring instruction manual. It was in my shirt pocket, not my pants pocket."

"Well, you can throw that thing away. We'll never need it again." assured Harold.

"I sure hope not." said George as he tossed the instruction manual into the trash can.

As they walked out of the office, George came to realize something else, so he turned to Harold.

"You know," said George. "Maybe we should help Em out more often, I never would've realized that she is a great kisser."

Harold blushed as he remembered the nice kiss he got from Em.

"Yeah, she is a great kisser, for a Krupp girl," stated Harold. "We definitely should help her out more often. Who knows what other surprises she holds."

The two boys laughed and blushed at the same time as they walked back to the treehouse.

Ch. 14

The End?/Mascot Change

Things at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School were never quite the same after that fateful day. The football team enjoyed Mr. Krupp's video so much that they decided to change their name and mascot from the Knuckleheads to the Purple Dragon Sing-A-Long Friends (or simply Purple Dragons for short). The name change didn't go over too well with the fans, but hey, who's gonna argue with a bunch of linebackers (not to mention that the fans will eventually get used to it).

George, Harold and Em went back to their old ways (now that they no longer have any more threats to deal with) by pulling pranks, cracking jokes, and making new comic books. They have to keep an eye on Mr. Krupp because, for some strange reason, whenever he hears the sound of fingers snapping, Principal Krupp turned back into... you-know-who! As the Waistband Warrior ran out the entrance, Em gasped.

"Oh no!" said George.

"Here we go again!" said Harold.

"Tra-la-laaa!" sang Captain Underpants as he ran away.


End file.
